Basement
The''' Basement''' is a multiplayer level in GoldenEye 007. The Basement has gray walls, gray roofing, and tiled flooring. There are two rooms that have pillars supporting the area, which gives the player under fire a good place to hide. There is another smaller room with four pillars. The ways to the top floor are blocked off by metal bars. Trivia * The Basement is underneath the Stack. *The Janus Marine is suggested in multiplayer use. *There is a hallway that leads into a respawn room. The hallway is hidden in the shadows. *There are floors on the ceiling that you can see and shoot through. Multiplayer UNDER CONSTRUCTION Outline Contents *5 Respawn Points *6 & 1/2 Weapon Sets *Body Armour *Flag Tag Token Pad List Basic Pads *00: Unused *01: Unused *02: Unused *03: Unused *04: Unused *05: Unused *06: Unused *07: Unused *08: Unused *09: Unused *0A: Unused *0B: Unused *0C: Unused *0D: Unused *0E: Unused *0F: Unused *10: Unused *11: Unused *12: Unused *13: Unused *14: Unused *15: Unused *16: Unused *17: Unused *18: Unused *19: Unused *1A: Unused *1B: Unused *1C: Unused *1D: Unused *1E: Unused *1F: Unused *20: Unused *21: Unused *22: Unused *23: Unused *24: Unused *25: Respawn #1 *26: Respawn #2 *27: Respawn #3 *28: Respawn #4 *29: Respawn #5 *2A: Weapon #6 (F7) *2B: Weapon #1 (F2) *2C: Weapon #2 (F3) *2D: Weapon #3 (F4) *2E: Weapon #4 (F5) *2F: Weapon #5 (F6) *30: Body Armour *31: Ammo Crate #6-A *32: Ammo Crate #6-B *33: Ammo Crate #1-A *34: Ammo Crate #5-A *35: Ammo Crate #1-B *36: Ammo Crate #3-A *37: Ammo Crate #3-B *38: Ammo Crate #2-A *39: Ammo Crate #2-B *3A: Ammo Crate #4 *3B: Ammo Crate #5-B *3C: Unused *3D: Flag Tag Token Advanced Pads *2710: Unused *2711: Unused *2712: Unused *2713: Unused *2714: Unused *2715: Unused *2716: Unused *2717: Unused *2718: Unused *2719: Unused *271A: Unused *271B: Unused *271C: Unused *271D: Unused *271E: Unused *271F: Unused *2720: Unused *2721: Unused *2722: Unused *2723: Unused *2724: Cell Door #1 *2725: Cell Door #2 Technical UNDER CONSTRUCTION The following information is based on the NTSC NGEE ROM. Background *File ID: 019 *Internal Name: bg/bg_imp_all_p.seg *ROM Location: 006DAE40 *File Size: - (-) *Room Total: 0x5C Hex (92 Decimal) *Textures Used: - *Scale: 0.6599999666 (3E19 CD47) *Visibility: 1.0 (3F80 0000) Clipping *File ID: 235 *Internal Name: Tbg_imp_all_p_stanZ *ROM Location: 008696D0 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) Briefing *File ID: N/A *Internal Name: N/A *ROM Location: N/A *File Size (Compressed): N/A *File Size (Uncompressed): N/A Setup *File ID: 264 *Internal Name: Ump_setupimpZ *ROM Location: 008A82E0 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) *Basic Pads: 0x3D Hex (61 Decimal) *Advanced Pads: 0x15 Hex (21 Decimal) Text *File ID: 2A0 *Internal Name: LimpE *ROM Location: 008EE0C0 *File Size (Compressed): 0x10 (16 bytes) *File Size (Uncompressed): 0x20 (32 bytes) *Text Strings: None Memory Allocation *-ml: 0 *-me: 0 *-mgfx: 130 *-mvtx: 100 *-mt: 400 *-ma: 100 *Total: 730 Music *Main Theme: None *Background Sound: None *X Track: None Weather *1-P: Block 0x0 (Default) *2-P: Block 0xC8 (Default) *3-P: Block 0x12C (Default) *4-P: Block 0x190 (Default) Miscellaneous Navigation Category:Locations Category:Levels